Loo-Kee's Sweety
is the 71st episode of She-Ra: Princess of Power. Plot Summary On Beast Island, a group of Kon-Seals, the race of beings of which Loo-Kee is a member, is running for their lives away from a pack of robotic dogs, which Catra dubs the Terror-Terriers. Catra is rounding up the conceals and capturing them, so that she may imprison them for their illegal acts of bringing fruit and vegetables into the Fright Zone and feeding the slaves. She captures Poppy, who is Loo-Kee's father, leaving only a young girl conceal named Laa-See to race to the Whispering Woods, in the hope of getting help from Loo-Kee or the Great Rebellion. Laa-See dives into the sea and goes to seek help. Meanwhile, back in the Whispering Woods, Loo-Kee has revealed himself to Adora and is eating by the campfire with her. Suddenly, they hear Laa-See's cries for help, and discover that she has surfaced in a well in the Whispering Woods. She tells Loo-Kee that his father has been captured, and that the conceals need help. Adora runs to find cover so that she can become She-Ra. As She-Ra, Loo-Kee, and Laa-See race back to Beast Island, Catra's ship intercepts them and she attempts to use a battalion of Batmeks to shoot She-Ra out of the sky. She-Ra destroys the Batmeks and engages Catra in a battle amongst the clouds. She-Ra strikes the engines of Catra's plane, causing it to crash into the sea. She-Ra, Loo-Kee, and Laa-See arrive at Beast Island, as Catra is picked up by a Horde ship. Catra orders the full defenses of Beast Island to be activated. Laa-See suggests that they enter Beast Island using the tunnels that the conceals had been using to feed the prisoners. However, Catra has planned for this particular contingency and has set a trap. They all fall down a hole, She-Ra and Laa-See splashing into the slime that awaits them at the bottom. She-Ra and Laa-See are trapped in the Horde's newest security device, the Slime Pit. Loo-Kee dangles above, having used his tail to avoid falling into the pit. At that moment, Mr. Slymepig emerges from the slime and reveals that he has a liquid, which will permit them to escape the sticky slime, but he refuses to share it. Loo-Kee leaps down on Mr. Slymepig's head and steals the liquid, but She-Ra orders him to give it back. The rebels do not take things that do not belong to them. Loo-Kee gives it back and apologizes to Mr. Slymepig for taking it, and this act of kindness prompts Mr. Slymepig to help them escape by using the liquid. They escape from the Slime Pit and arrive at the surface, where She-Ra tosses the Horde freeze cannon at the force-field, disrupting the field and allowing the conceals to escape. She also tosses Catra into the Slime Pit to wallow along with Mr. Slymepig, while Loo-Kee and the other conceals regain their freedom. Loo-Kee is especially grateful to She-Ra for her help in freeing his father and his people. Moral Loo-Kee: "Hi! I'll bet you saw me today. I was in the whole show! And boy was it exciting! But did you see me when I was hiding? If not, here's another look. See me now? There I am! Today, I learned a lesson about stealing. I learned it was wrong to steal, even if you think you have a good reason. There's no good reason for taking something that doesn't belong to you. Let's all remember that. I know I will. Bye now!" Great Rebellion *Princess Adora *Loo-Kee *She-Ra *Spirit *Swift Wind Allies *Laa-See *Pop-Pee *Slymepig Evil Horde *Catra *Horde Troopers *Shadow Weaver *Terror Terriers Vehicles *Batmeks *Catra's Flyer *Jetcopter Locations Etheria *Beast Island - Slime Pit *Whispering Woods Gallery Adora_enjoyed_her_lunch.jpg|Adora is enjoying her lunch at the campfire. AdorarescuedLaa-See.jpg|Adora rescues Laa-See. Cast * Melendy Britt as She-Ra/Princess Adora and Catra * Linda Gary as Shadow Weaver, Laa-See and Mr. Slymepig * Erika Scheimer as Loo-Kee * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Swift Wind/Spirit, Pop-Pee and Horde Troopers Behind the Scenes *Script was approved April 18, 1986 and final script revision took place May 30, 1986. * Even though he played a main role in this episode, Loo-Kee still had a hiding place. *Slymepig was designed by character artist Charles Zembillas *When Adora is preparing her thermo-frank (aka a hot dog) to eat, she uses a bottle which featured abstract capital letters that spell out the word 'mustard'. Continuity *The animated sequence of She-Ra picking up the ground and rolling it was previously seen in The Anxious Apprentice. *The animation of She-Ra catching her magic sword after throwing it was first used in Treasure of the First Ones. External Links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *Ultimate She-Ra Guide Category: She-Ra: Princess of Power episodes